


The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

by americanhoney913



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been around since the creation of the kwami and their miraculous. In fact, she's created them, along with her dragon kwami, Ryu. And, every thousand years, they come together to see how the world is doing. Now that the butterfly kwami has been corrupted by their chosen, she needs to round up the other kwami and stage an intervention. Unfortunatly, Ladybug and Chat Noir are along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Miraculous Ladybug! I hope you guys like it. I'm also looking for someone to bounce my ideas off of!

(Egypt… 5000+ years ago)

She sits in a circle of candles, each of them a different color, standing at a different cardinal direction and one in the center at her feet. The woman is dressed in a long asymmetrical tunic that only goes across one shoulder. A circlet of gold with an orange charm sits in the center of her forehead that matches the color of the tiny floating creature at her shoulder.

“Is this really a good idea, Kaida?” A small dragon spirit is floating on her shoulder, looking anxiously at the setup. “We don’t even know if this is going to work. I mean, there’s so much that could go wrong. The candles could go out. The spirits you call could be evil. Or… or…”

“Ryu, calm down.” The young woman reaches up to pull the tiny golden dragon to her chest, sighing as he wraps his long body around her arm. The small pearl clutched in one of his claws glows softly with a pure light which encompasses the rest of his body. “The spell will go fine. Remember, Isis is on our side. And Horus has given us his blessing.”

“I still have doubts, Kaida.” The dragon huffs, small streams of smoke rising from his nostrils. “But if you wanna do this, fine.” He crosses his forelegs, pearl moving under his chin. “Just please be careful; this is not something to be taken lightly.”

Kaida reaches into the pouch at her side and begins to spread herbs around the inside of the circle.  Next to each of the candles, she sets an object which will allow the keeper of the spirit to transform into a combination of human and spirit. “ _Spiritus invoco naturae. Venite, et habitaverunt in medio miraculosum. Auxilium tueri mundum a malo._ ” She repeats this over and over again as the fire om the candles rise higher and higher. The pearl in Ryu’s claws glows brighter and brighter until it shoots up to hover above the central purple candle. After a few minutes five glowing balls of light break the pearl apart and float down the flames to their induvial candles. From the light bursts a small figure with a large head and a small body. They blink at her like newborns, waiting quietly. They all have heads larger than their bodies and some kind of attribute to show what animal they represent.

“Welcome, little ones,” Kaida reaches out her hands, smiling kindly at the small creatures. “Thank you for hearing my summons.” She turns her head to Ryu, who seems to be glaring at his empty claws.

“My pearl…” he breaths, small whiskers twitching, before his glare turns on Kaida. “You destroyed my pearl!”

“I have done no such thing,” Kaida responds. “Your pearl was needed to help these creatures hold earthy forms.” She gestures to the small spirits floating before them. “Every thousand years, you will call the pearl and they will come. This is how we keep everything on track.”

“What if it does not work?”

“Call it now.” Ryu closes his eyes, concentrating. A glow comes from each of the creature’s overlarge heads. “See, they are always with you.” Kaida turned back to the sprites. “Now, go and find those with the purest hearts and give them the power to save the world."

 


End file.
